bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 13: Courtyard Chaos
Courtyard Chaos Moria's Room Moria: Well ... now we take protective measures. Barodius: ? Moria: I sent Sierra on a mission to "spy" on Kazarina, because Kaz was acting odd around me and Corbin. Barodius: Ah. Are you sure you are going to be ok while I am at the tournament? Moria: Don't you trust me? Barodius: I do, I just don't trust her. Moria: I picked up Nurzak before, I think I can mess her up. Barodius: Ok, but if you need anything, just let me know. Moria: You think I wouldn't? Barodius: ... right ... Well, I gotta get, see you later honey. (kisses Moria and leaves) Moria: (starts picking some stuff up off the floor) hmm ... it's probably time to wake Corbin up. (walks into Corbin's side-room, and he isn't there) o_O CORBIN! (starts searching) The Courtyard Moria: CORBIN! ARE OYU OUT HERE?! Jesse: (holding Corbin on top of a tower) And the curtain rises. SID, SPOTLIGHT IF YOU WILL! Sid: Whatever, Jesse. Hello Moria. Moria: Give me back my son NOW. Sid: And what if I don't? Moria: (puts on a pair of fingerless gloves) Then I will make you. Sid: HA! You can't do a thing. Moria: Really? You REALLY think that? Sid: I don't think, I know. Moria: (charges and punches Sid so hard he flies into the side of the palace) YOU'RE NEXT, JESSE! Jesse: Well then how about I end the last scene in your performance? BAKUGAN BRAWL, RISE VENTUS PLITHEON! Plitheon: Well hello, Moria. You are so beautiful. Too bad I have to crush you. Moria: O rly? BAKUGAN BRAWL, RISE HAOS STRIKEFLIER! H.: PLITHEON, I SHALL CRUSH YOU! FOR MORIA AND CORBIN! Plitheon: No way you are even going to scratch me. Jesse: ABILITY ACTIVATE, ZONE VERDE! A massive Tornado flies toward H. Moria: ABILITY ACTIVATE, HALO REVOLVER! Zone Verde is reversed, making the Tornado turn gold and fly toward Plitheon H.: EAT IT, PLITHEON! Moria: Jesse, just give Corbin back and I won't kill you. Ok, I won't take long killing you. Jesse: Ah, but where would the drama be if I just handed him back? Plitheon SHUT UP AND BRAWL! Jesse: Fine. Ability Activate, GRAVITY MINE! H. is grounded and Plitheon hits her with ease H.: OUCH! Hey, didn't you ever hear it is impolite to hit a lady? Plitheon: Do I look like I care? Moria: urg, I am just going to end this. ABILITY ACTIVATE, HALO SHOT, AND CONSECUTIVE ABILITY ACTIVATE, ANGEL BOOSTER! Halo Shot makes hundreds of golden swords fall from the sky, while Angel Booster boosts the ability's power 10x Plitheon: O_O (transforms to ball form) H.: And now for Jesse. (shrinks to human size and kicks Jesse in the face while grabbing Corbin and flying back down to Moria) Here he is. Corbin: MOMMY! :D :D :D Moria: Oh thank god, my baby. (hugs Corbin and runs back inside) Kazarina's Lab Kazarina: JESSE! SID! How DARE thee fail me? Jesse: Please excuse us, but she was more powerful than we predicted. Sid: (has a sling on his arm) MUCH more powerful. Kazarina: I would kill you right now if you weren't in that tournament. Lena: I am ready at your command, mistress. Kazarina: Good. Now go get the job done. Category:Blog posts